


The Ship of Fools

by ParisianRed



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParisianRed/pseuds/ParisianRed
Summary: Sometimes, she gets what she want in a special way.
Relationships: Alanna Mitsopolis/Ilsa Faust
Kudos: 4





	The Ship of Fools

"When she came to the king's castle, no one knew her. Where did she come from? She gave many dangerous speeches, familiar and unfamiliar to people. She knew the secrets of all ordinary things, which can only exist in another adjacent world, not from a solid land with many strong cities, but from the sea without peace. "

When Ilsa saw Alanna on Coruscant, she only thought she was a beautiful woman. Alanna sat under the oak tree reading a light blue book, blonde hair behind her ears. Waiting for Ilsa to approach, she smiled softly.

"Doctor," she said, "how do I look?"

Ilsa noticed her delicate, translucent nails. "What book are you reading?" She asked.

Alanna smiled again. "It's not a book," she said, "just some dark red spots."

She invited her to sit, on the same black bench with her.

"We were cowardly and weak." She repeated Deschamps' prophecy in a soft voice. "Covetous, old, evil-tongued. Fools are all I see in truth. The end is near. All goes ill."

Ilsa frowned a little. Alanna reached out, raised the white veil hanging from her legs like caressed the baby's sleeping face.

"I came by boat."

For a while, Ilsa couldn't tell whether she was saying a slang line or reading a poem, or just stating a fact.

"There were dead people on board," Alanna looked up, a wisp of blonde hair touching on her neck. "And I heard them talking about the law," she said. "In Moncalieri, northern Italy, it's against the law to put goldfish in a round fish tank. Many Gypsies, people wearing yellow gloves and Cairo cats will be punished for this."

Ilsa smiled disapprovingly. She noticed, perhaps not, that Alanna had some soft affection in her eyes.

“Honey, are you cold?”

Before Ilsa realized that she could not resist, Alanna had taken off the white coat and put it on her. Alanna seems glad to see how she can stand what she has done, then she closes her eyes and kisses a leaf that has been blown off by the wind. It' s till still early, and Ilsa isn't sure if she wants to stay a little longer. She raised her head and looked out at a spire Church in the distance. The flag of the hospital was tied on the mast opposite the hill, fluctuating with the wind.

A doctor approached them, wearing a white mask, first nodding to Ilsa.

"Alanna," then he called her name, "put out your hand". Alanna did so. She rolled up her sleeves and watched with interest the needle, which was dripping with clear drops.

"There is a magic," she said, "if you love me, I will forget you." She raised her head and bent her mouth in the golden warm light. She reached out, and Ilsa didn't stop her. She saw her red blood spilling from the front of the needle, and the smile always flickering like a fish on her face gradually disappeared.

After a while, she looked down, opened the book and read one of the paragraphs without feeling.

"She was imprisoned in the ship and nowhere to escape. She was sent to the Red River with thousands of forks or the boundless sea, which was also sent to the elusive fate out of the world. She became a prisoner in the most free and open place, and was firmly bound at the crossroads with numerous directions. Only in the wilderness between two worlds that do not belong to her can there be her truth and her hometown. "

Ilsa heard the whistle of the dock. Alanna raised her head, Ilsa looked into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Time to say goodbye." She gently smoothed her blonde hair.

"When will you come back, mom?" Tears fell from Alanna‘s eyes. "I'll be a good girl."

Ilsa didn't answer. For a moment, she didn't understand what was wrong with herself. She tried to restrain, only kissed on the back of her hand.

The ship set sail, carrying the ideal hero, the moral model, the social model and the fools to start the great symbolic voyage. Ilsa Faust noticed, perhaps not, that the church clock rang five times, and the arrival of five o'clock was a sign of the end of magic. On a lacquered black bench under an oak tree in Coruscant, Alanna mitsopolis closed her eyes, put her lips between the warm skin on the back of her hand, carefully licked the red lipstick of Ilsa.

"Brother," she gently called her doctor.

"She's mine now." 

End.


End file.
